


TPOC

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A plea from Porthos. (01/06/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I'll do anything for it.

I'll run through the ship for it.

I'll bite the hand that feeds!

Hey Malcolm! Can you give me some??

TRIP! I know you will give me some!

PLEASE!!! Won't someone ANYONE give me some?

Jon. I know you could never deny me what I want. Please take me! I want it. I need it. I CRAVE it! I'll do anything you want. I'll do anything you need. I'll be good, I promise! Please just give me some of that good stuff! I'm begging at your feet Jon. Just give your poor puppy some CHEESE!!!


End file.
